narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Muzai Kaguya (Kirigakure)
Questions 1) If it is a Canon Hidden Village, which one are you applying for? Bold the answer. * Other: Kirigakure 2) Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, what has changed in regards to the overall dynamic of the Land, and by extension, their Hidden Village? This is inclusive of the damage suffered, whether it is territorial, economical, or social (population size). How much has this been repaired by the higher-ups of the villages and the country? What remnants from the war remain, and how do they affect the population currently? : After the fourth shinobi war, Muzai came into power with his overpowering and massively influential Blood Bound Apostle. Taking over, he managed to boost Kekkei genkai rates and subdue those without. Kirigakure thus entered a second era of bloody mist. Not for those of Kekkei Genkai, the minority that lives close to Kirigakure's center and enjoys a lavishing lifestyle. No. Those without are forced into slums..to kill and fight for survival. 3) What is the economic status of the Hidden Village you wish to apply for? Has this changed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, if so, how? What manners of business are being conducted to either stabilize or boost the economy in question? : The economic status of Kirigakure is surprisingly well. Kekkei Genkai users managed to turn Kirigakure into a land whose Economy strives off of ocean mercantilism. Those without are forced to either fish, become merchants, serve the KG users or live poor in the slums. Also, Kirigakure legalized many drugs such as Opium and used it to take control of it's criminal organization. 4) What are the technological capabilities of your Hidden Village? By this, we mean, what weapons and equipment are they producing? Do they have practical technology such as television? Do they have unique technology based on their environment? : They use regular cannon technology. However, many of their electric based technology is hydro-powered. Leading to many innovative electric based inventions. 5) What is the size, structure and capabilities of your Hidden Village's military force? To what extent has this changed following the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War? : The military force is actually larger, as it mostly adds non kg users to it. Children of the slums are usually forced to serve. Taken from their family at a young age. 6) Will you also apply for the Kage, and possibly, the Tailed Beast of your Hidden Village? If so, how will they have ascended to the position of Kage, and as well as this, how did they obtain their Tailed Beast? It should be noted that all Tailed Beasts, aside from Gyūki and Kurama have been revived and let back into the wild following the war. : Only Mizukage. After the fourth shinobi war, Muzai was passed his position from Mei. In hopes that he would continue her dream of reviving Kekkei Genkai life. He will probably have the Three tails as a summoning 7) What would you give a ranking for the village's population size, military strength and economic strength out of five stars? Are there other details about the village or country that are relevant to the saga? : Village Population 3/5, Military Strength 4/5, Economic Strength 4/5 The Exiled One (talk) 23:01, December 4, 2013 (UTC)ExiledRecon Audition Decision : Category:Ame's Evolution Applications